1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image-capturing system, and more particularly to an image-capturing device and an image-capturing method that applies a rotating unit to drive a light-reflecting member to undergo a limited pivotal motion, so as to capture at least two exterior light images for being integrated into a single combined image without shifting an image-capturing unit and a lens module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, when an optical image-capturing device (such as, but not limited to, a digital camera, a video recorder, a smart phone with photo-capturing functions and the like) is applied to capture panoramic or wide-ranged pictures, the user usually needs to hand hold the whole optical image-capturing device firmly and circle around by having his/her own body as the center for circling and photo-capturing. While he/she rotates, a series of photos can be produced by the optical image-capturing device. Then, these in-series photos can be integrated to form a combined photo with panoramic or wide-ranged visions. Obviously, the aforesaid manner to obtain a panoramic or wide-ranged picture by rotating the human body as well as the optical image-capturing device is cumbersome and has a stability problem. Generally, the resulted panoramic or wide-ranged picture meets a quality problem. Though there is already in the marketplace an auto-rotating platform useful for the optical image-capturing device to capture serial photos for further producing a panoramic or wide-ranged picture with better and stable quality, yet the auto-rotating platform is anyway an additional expense and may cause a notorious problem in portability. Further, all the aforesaid techniques for obtaining the panoramic or wide-ranged picture require the whole optical image-capturing device to rotate for photo capturing. Such a rotating operation implies that the internal lens set and imaging sensors of the optical image-capturing device shall be synchronously rotated simultaneously so as able to capture meaningful images with different photo-ing areas for an expected combined picture. Definitely, the inconvenience is obvious, and a further improvement thereupon is necessary.